


Of Alcohol Thoughts and Love I Guess

by kyork



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, like future fic i guess, why did i even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyork/pseuds/kyork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it would've been crazy to even think about it back in the day, and yes he may have done bad, but there's no denying he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Alcohol Thoughts and Love I Guess

“Sir, I have the reports you ordered” he said while dropping the folders and avoiding all eye contact with his superior’s remaining eye.

  
“why the need to call me sir `Lieutenant´-“ he said with a smirk”-after all we know each other very well, don’t you think Thomas?”.

  
He didn’t really know what to answer, of course he’d know the guy for years and even shared very intimate moments with him, hell he even harpooned him and almost killed him, but lately with everything that had been going on he almost felt as if he didn’t even know who he was anymore, or perhaps it was the alcohol in his system playing tricks on his mind, like usual.

  
“I guess you’re right, i just figured you wanted to keep everything formal in public” that was a lie, he was just getting uncomfortable being around him, after being left in charge of the security footage (how he took on the night job of the bodyguard beat him, it totally wasn’t because he owed Paul a favor and the guy couldn’t keep it in his pants for one night).

  
“what are you scared of?-” he said while getting up and moving closer ”-everyone that might come in already knows and besides-” he was inching closer “-it’s not like anyones gonna question the leader don’t you think?”.

  
He was right, the third in command and the bodyguard (read promoted-because-of-lack-of-qualified-personal trusted pilots that-couldn’t-be-trusted-to-fly-a-plane) already knew along with their assistant so there was no danger there, it was a stupid excuse and he knew it, how could’ve him be so- he lost his train of thought when Tord started inching closer and put his normal arm around his neck and the robot prosthetic one on his butt, his breath was hot on his face, his lips looming over his, and he was just sure his eye-plate was fogged and his cheeks as red as the leader’s jacket. It was amazing how they’d gone from annoyed with each others presence, to mortal enemies, to whatever they were now. How he went from being annoyed by the guy to hate him and almost kill him to be hot and bothered by him.

  
“Whatcha thinking about baby?” he said while planting small kisses to his neck and moving his hand towards his thigh and raising up his leg so it was on his hip.

  
“Nothing, just you and pretty, dumb norski face” he said whilst putting his arms around the slightly taller boy’s neck, the same boy that had somehow become the center of his life in just a few years, he looked deep into his eye and leaned in for the kiss. It was moments like this where he remembered exactly who he was with and why he chose to follow him instead of try and kill him again, and no amount of alcohol or bone chilling murder witnessing could change that, as fucked up as it sounds, he was in love with who he thought he hated for so long, and there was no denying that, not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i havent written in years so yeah...  
> constructive criticism very appreciated
> 
> loupvenimeux.tumblr.com


End file.
